The Bat, the Clown and the Bird
by Revieweverything100
Summary: The Riddler has kid-napped Richard Grayson, and killed his parents, now it's up to Batman to stop Riddler and find out why this kid is so impotant. As the plot unthickens, we see the story throught the eyes Batman, the Joker and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Batman: Riddle Me That

_Kairos_, the Greek translation for defining moments, mine came when I was eight years old. My parents were murdered right in front of my eyes. Maybe for Richard Grayson, this would be his defining moment, his parents were also murdered. His family, a traveling circus act, had done something to someone, and somehow, they crossed Edward Nigma, and they did something to make him mad, to push him over the limit. Whatever they did, Nigma disposed of them, with one pull of a trigger, and they're dead, for some reason he spared Richard. Why? I have no idea, but then again, what is life but questions we don't know the answers to. He kidnapped Richard, and is holding him ransom, $25,000 by midnight, or the kid dies. Why would he hold the kid, who does he think will honestly will pay that much for a fifteen year old carny, unless it's a trap.

(As Batman arrives he sees multiple guards, there is a window on the roof which he can see Richard and Edward clearly.)

There are too many guards, too much planning went into this, too much thinking, and it's not his style. Edward may be a genius, but he's no mastermind, he just plays head games, which could be why he calls himself the _Riddler_. In the end, someone else has to be behind this.

(Batman plants a small bomb just big enough to distract the Riddler and his guards; he then opens the window to get Richard out.)

"You, you, you. You're Batman." Richard managed to stutter.

"Yes, now listen; we have about two minutes to get out of here, so I'm going to ask you to shut-up." Sure, it was rude, but I'm not here to make friends.

(Meanwhile Batman is exiting the building and is unaware that the Riddler is watching him via security monitor which was in the room next to the explosion.)

The kid is shaking, I can tell he's nervous, Clark could get him to smile, to calm down, he would tell the boy that everything is all-right, the old boy-scout thing, I was never good at that stuff, maybe it's because I don't like making promises that I might not be able to keep, but I'm not Clark, and this is in _my_ city, so we do things my way.

"Boys, shoot'em up!" the Riddler yelled.

Great, just what I need.

"Stay here." I told Richard.

(Batman goes back to fight Riddler while leaving Richard safe on another rooftop.)

There he is the Riddler, Edward Nigma, a cancer patient with a serious compulsive disorder. But something's not right, there's no way that he's behind this, it's just not him.

"Boys!" the Riddler yelled. "Light 'em up!"

(Batman dodges the bullets and takes out the thugs, he then tackles Riddler and punches him in the face, after 3 or 4 punches Batman grabs Edwards's shirt collar and starts interrogating him.)

"Why take the boy?" I asked him.

"Why not?" he replied.

"He has nothing, and you killed the only people that cared about him. Why would anyone pay $25,000 dollars for him, no one cares about him, he's nobody!"

"Is he?" he asked.

(Batman repeatedly punches Edward in the face.)

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Oh, Batman, Batman, Batman, so stupid, so feeble."

(Batman again punches Riddler.)

"What is going on here?" I said.

"What's the magic words?"

(Batman punches him once more)

"Now!"

"Alright, fine. Don't you get it, the boy's dad was my partner years ago, and then he determined I had a "problem"."

"And he left the life of crime and moved on, you couldn't."

"Right-a-roony" he said.

"But why hold the boy ransom?"

"That was the boss's choice."

"Who's the boss?"

"I personally think it was Alyssa Milano, but then again, I never liked that show anyway."

(Batman punches Riddler again.)

"You know what I mean!"

"Riddle around, the boss is a clown! Ha Ha!" he said.

"Joker."

"Right again, you're getting good at this!"

(Batman punches Riddler one more time and then hand cuffs him to pole, he then call Commissioner Gordon to retrieve Riddler. He then goes back to Richard and brings back to the other roof where the police will be.)

"Listen." I told him. "The police will be here any minute. When they get here tell them what happened."

"But, where are you going, what will happen to me? Where will I go?" He asked.

"I'm going to stop the root of the problem, as for you tell him to take you to Bruce Wayne's house, I hear he's adopting."

(Batman then grapples off in the distance and calls Alfred.)

"Alfred."

"Yes, Master Bruce."

"Prepare one of the guest rooms, we have a visitor coming."

"Sure thing Master Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

Joker: Mind Games

(The story is set through the eyes of the Joker and is set 3 days before the story _Riddle Me That_. Joker and 5 thugs walk into a fortune teller's shop, so that Joker can find out Batman's patterns and stop him once and for all.)

"This place is dump!" I said.

"Please come to my backroom." A voice said.

(The room is pitch-black.)

"You really need to pay your electric bill!" I informed the voice.

"The lights are out so that I can not see your face, incase we might have met in a past life." The voice said.

"Oh, 'cause that makes sense, Ha!"

"Let's see here…" The voice said. "You are here out of anger, out of rage. You wish to see the future, so that you stop one that causes you such troubles."

"Wow you're good!" I told her. "You deserve a gold star! Ha-ha!"

"Hmm, your name is Jack, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes, yes you are."

"As a teenager, you got mixed with the wrong crowd." She said "Then thirty years ago in an alley, you attempted to mug a family. A young boy and his parents, but the father fought back, so you killed him and his wife, but spared the boy. The Wayne family."

How did she know about the Wayne's? That was before I became Joker.

"The boy, Bruce Wayne, would become your worst enemy; you will forever regret killing his parents."

"As for your current enemy, Batman h.."

"Hold on!" I yelled "I never said _anything_ about Batman!"

"Yes, but I sensed it."

"Whatever, so what's he up to?"

He will adopt a boy, Richard Grayson, and Richard will become his partner, and you won't stand a chance."

I must stop this Grayson kid.

"One last thing." I said "Just wondering, how will I die?"

"You will be shot, eight years by a thirteen year old boy, named Tim Drake."

It was all too much to take in, I shouldn't have come here, I, I, AHHH!

(Joker then shoots the psychic, and it is revealed to be Talia al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, with known psychic powers.)

"Talia my dear," I said "Jokes on you! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"


	3. Chapter 3

Robin: Jokes on you

(This story is set through the eyes of Dick Grayson; He is on his way to Joker's hideout at the docks. Where Batman is fighting Joker.)

This is it, do or die, I put on my old Flying Grayson's uniform, it has an R on, for Richard, but I think it should stand for something else, for _Robin_, if all goes well Batman might take me in as his partner. I also put on an old masquerade mask to complete the look.

(Robin is on a roof of a building by the docks, he sees Batman and Joker trading punches.)

There they are, it's time to save the day, to be Robin.

(Robin jumps off the roof and kicks Joker in the face.)

"Ooof!" yelled Joker.

"What are you doing here?" Batman yelled at me.

"I thought I'd help." I told him.

"I told you to stay with Gordon." He said.

"You wouldn't let me get my hands on Riddler, let get Joker!" I said.

"Stay out of my way and don't get hurt." He told me.

(Joker gets up and shoots Batman in the arm leaving Robin to fend for himself."

"All on your own kiddie!" the Joker said.

"I can take you!"

"Try." He said as he tossed the gun to me "One shot, I'll stand here."

I can't believe he's doing this, it must be a trap.

(Robin picks up the gun and aims it at Joker.)

Should I do it, what would happen, how far does the hero go before I become the villain?

It has to be done.

(Robin shoots the gun.)

He's just standing there, why? I shot him.

I open my eyes, and see the sick fate, I missed.

"Nice aim kid!" Joker said.

(Batman then attacks Joker from behind, who reverses Batman's attack and throws him to the ground; Joker then pulls out another gun and aims it at Batman.)

"Bye, bye, Bats!" Joker said.

(Right as Joker shoots Robin throws the other gun at Joker and knocks the gun out of Joker's hand. He then kicks Joker in the skull.)

"Nice work kid." Batman said as he handcuffed the Joker.

"So are we partners?" I asked.

"You know who I am, don't you?" He asked.

"Alfred told me. Nice house by the way, so am I your partner or not."

"Alright fine, you have the costume, the mask and you seem too able to defend yourself, so yes, you can be my 'partner'."

"Awesome!" The rush I got when fighting Joker was amazing, I'm psyched he said yes.

"What do you call yourself?" he asked.

"Robin." I said.

(Batman looks up into the night sky and sees the bat-signal flashing.)

"Duty calls Robin, let's go." Batman said.

And just like that and we're off, Bruce will never take the place of my dad, but I don't need a dad right now, right now I just need a father figure, a partner… A friend.


End file.
